


A Naughty Nurse on Holiday

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile">snapesgirl62</a>'s prompt of <i>Rabastan Lestrange/Poppy Pomfrey: Iguana, beach, relaxation</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Naughty Nurse on Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [snapesgirl62](http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Rabastan Lestrange/Poppy Pomfrey: Iguana, beach, relaxation_.

Poppy's enjoying her summer hols by getting in as much relaxation on the beach as she can stand. It's not that she doesn't enjoy the sun-drenched solitude—particularly as she's chosen a "clothing optional" location—but one can only drink so much Iguana punch before beginning to feel . . . naughty.

She's pleased, then, when she sees a tall, strapping lad come jogging up the sand towards her—until she recognises him as a student.

"Hi, there, pretty lady," he says. "What's your name?"

 _How typical of a seventeen-year-old_ , Poppy thinks, trying not to stare at Rabastan's cock because it's certainly not. _Goodness!_

"A bit shy, are you?" Rabastan asks, sitting down uninvited. "That's fine. I didn't come to _talk_."

"You're here to, er, come?" Poppy asks, shocked by her boldness.

"Yeah," he says, looking her over with obvious appreciation, "but you first. I'm a gentleman."

"Then I place myself in your capable, er, hands."


End file.
